Summary The discovery of antibiotics and their introduction into clinical practice in the 1940s fundamentally changed medicine, providing the backbone for modern healthcare and transforming the public health landscape. The increase and spread of antibiotic-resistant bacteria have seriously eroded these gains. Resistance to old line antibiotics (e.g. penicillins and macrolides) is common among community and hospital isolates. Multidrug resistance is the norm in hospital strains of S. aureus and Enterococcus and is becoming increasingly prevalent in organisms like E. coli and Klebsiella. With the advent of even broader spectrum beta-lactamases (e.g. KPC, NDM) even the carbapenems, traditional last line agents for serious Gram-negative infections, are being sidelined in favor of older, highly toxic drugs like colistin. Extremely drug resistant and even pan- resistant strains of Pseudomonas and Acinetobacter are no longer unheard of. As has been noted by many commentators, investigators, clinicians and regulators, we face a very real possibility of a return to the pre- antibiotic era in terms of our ability to treat bacterial disease and are also at great risk of losing other medical advances (e.g. solid organ transplantation, prosthetic joint implants, and even many routine surgeries) that antibiotics have made possible. Ultimately, it is the goal of this conference to generate ideas and advance research to forestall that event and to prevent the serious consequences that would inexorably come from it. The 2014 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on New Antibacterial Discovery and Development will bring together an international cross section of industry, academic, government and foundation leaders committed to the discovery and development of novel, safe and effective antibacterial agents. Biologists, chemists, clinicians and regulators will have the opportunity to interact in formal presentations, poster sessions and, most importantly, the informal conversations and gatherings that are the hallmark of a GRC. The conference agenda has been crafted to maximize the opportunity to learn from related fields and to introduce new voices to the conversation. Previous meetings have been scientifically exciting and open, resulting in frank assessment of challenges facing the field as well as new collaborations aimed at tackling these challenges. each of the presentations. The site is well suited for this interchange and the structure of the Conference We are dedicated to the broadest participation, particularly the inclusion of younger members of the field. - Discussion Leaders have been chosen with an eye toward generating robust, insightful discussion around follows the classical GRC format. We request supplementary financial support for this important gathering.